Venus Doom
by Jamaica5829
Summary: Harry Potter has vowed to never let his relationships with men exceed any further than him simply looking from afar. But a chance for him to be with the man he likes has appeared... Will the answer he chooses end well? Or will it be the same as before? Warning: Contains yaoi! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**A/N: Hola~! xD So I had this Fanfiction started fer a while now, but I never got around to finishing or typing it up here until a few weeks ago. I decided to finish it and post it now.**

**Random Fact: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lucius Malfoy are my favorite Harry Potter men. x3**

* * *

Life is good.

I have great friends, good allies, a few attractive teachers and classmates, and good grades.

The War is over, the Dark Lord is dead, and we have a new (good) Headmaster. Things have pretty much gotten back to normal... Almost.

I sneak a glance up from my test to look at the teacher and try not to smirk.

He's sitting at his desk, grading the tests from one of his earlier classes. His glossy black hair falls slightly down the sides of his face, but he doesn't bother with it. His quill is moving quickly as he makes slash marks and scribbles down their mistakes. I watch him quietly, letting my eyes travel over what they can of him, drinking in the cold, icy aura that he emanates. To others, it's scary; but to me, it's rather beautiful. Enticing, even.

But his eyes- oh, his eyes. The darkness they behold, the blackness that overcomes all the other colors. They are facing away, looking down upon the tests that he marks away at. They aren't looking at me or in any direction near me that would give me a good look at them.

Suddenly the Potions Master looks up and I have to quickly move my gaze back down to my paper and begin writing a random answer to my current question. I feel my muscles tense, knowing while wishing it not to be true, that he noticed my watching him. I snatch another glance a few questions later and see that he has gone back to his grading. In my mind I breathe a sigh of relief and return to finishing my test, fully aware that I'm more likely to fail this thing than to pass it.

Twenty minutes later Professor Snape stands and collects the tests, and then dismisses us. I walk up to Ron and Hermione and immediately start talking and laughing with them. But on the way out I secretly sneak an extra look at him. We lock eyes, and I feel my face flush. He doesn't look away as I leave the room, and I don't look away until I can't see him anymore. Halfway down the hall I feel my face cool down, and I worry if Professor Snape had noticed the slight redness of my cheeks at all. Trying to distract myself, I return to my conversation with Ron and Hermione and dismiss my thoughts and worries as my overthinking the situation.

Dinner in the Great Hall arrived sooner than I'd expected, and I found myself sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, across from Hermione, and slyly getting glimpses of Professor Snape at the head table. The meal was full of laughs and chatter, and funny stories of classes that had taken place earlier on in the day. When almost everyone was done eating and we were just waiting to be dismissed, I peered at the head table again to look at Professor Snape. I caught him as he was standing up from his chair, and then he looked at me. We locked eyes, and he narrowed his at me. I watch him make a small, barely noticeable flick of his head, and then he turns to Professor Lupin at his left, exchanges a few words with him, and leaves.

Professor Lupin and I meet each others gaze, and I notice a twinkling in his eyes as he grins at me, winks, and returns to the rest of his meal. _W-what? What was that? Was that a nod of Snape's head; was it directed at me? He didn't break our eye contact during that possible tip of his head, so perhaps, just maybe... And the look Lupin gave me was strange, too,... plus the wink... What should I make of this, I wonder?_

I shake my head and join back into the argument between Neville and Ron about the answers to today's tests. When what I expect to be the nearing of the end of the debate appears, I glance furtively up at Professor Lupin and see him staring at me. His mouth moves and he doesn't look away from me, so I point at me and mouth _Me? _back to him. He nods and mouths something else, but I don't make it out very well. _I can't understand you, Sir,_ I mouth to him and shake my head. Frowning, Professor Lupin looks down at his plate and then back up at me. He points to the door and then holds up both of his hands. _Leave in 10 minutes_. I nod to him, and he smiles at me.

"Right Harry?" I quickly turn back to my friends and look at Ron.

"Huh?"

Ron groans. "Question 15 on Professor Snape's test. It was the hardest one, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I didn't get it right away, so I guess so." Hermione rolls her eyes at me as Ron turns back to Neville. _Actually, I don't know because I just wrote down some random answer because that's the question I was on while I was staring at Snape. Sorry, Ron._

"See? Even Harry thought it was hard," Ron says.

"Must you be reminded, Ron, that Snape's class is one of Harry's toughest subjects. He fails almost every test," Hermione says matter-of-factly.

"You're not helping me out here with that, Hermione," Ron whines. I laugh and so does Neville.

"Well, it seems that you need a better way to prove your point, Ron. It doesn't help you if Harry fails every test Professor Snape gives him," Neville says.

"I didn't say _every_ test, I just said _almost_ every test." Hermione says.

"Oh, shut up. It was good enough proof for me," Ron replies, clearly pretending to be bored with the debate now that he wasn't winning it.

I let my gaze travel back to the head table and see that Professor Lupin isn't there. "Excuse me."

"Huh? Harry, where are you going?" Ron asks, staring at me as I stand.

"Oh, uuuuuhh... Back to bed. I'm really tired and my stomach doesn't seem to want to agree with me right now."

"Oh." Ron says.

"I always tell you not to eat so fast," Hermione scolds.

I smile at them, excuse myself again, and then turn to leave. As soon as I step out of the doors I see Professor Lupin leaning his back against the stone wall right by the doors, his arms folded.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor Lupin?"

"Well, not exactly. The one who wants to talk to you is Professor Snape. But he assumed that you wouldn't catch his motioning for you to meet him after dinner, so he asked me to tell you as well." I give Professor Lupin a questioning look and he says, "Clearly, he was correct."

"Oh..." I say. After a moment, I take a sharp breath in and ask, "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"That you'll have to ask him yourself, Mr. Potter." When I don't say anything for a couple seconds, Professor Lupin continues, "He wants you. To meet him in his classroom. At eight."

_What...?_ "Okay. Thanks." I step around Professor Lupin to walk down the hall when he calls after me.

"Oh, and Harry." I turn around to see him facing me completely, his arms still crossed and a certain playfulness dancing in his eyes. "He'll probably be grading, so you might have to wait a little bit before he actually talks to you." Professor Lupin then turned to walk in the opposite direction of me, most likely heading to his bedroom chamber. Right before I turn to continue walking to my bedroom, my professor calls over his shoulder, "I wouldn't advise you to believe that his bark is worse than his bite, by the way." And with that, he turns the corner and is gone.

I stand there in confusion, thinking I heard him wrong but knowing that I didn't. I close my eyes, breathe in deep, shake my head and shrug my shoulders, and turn and make my way to my bed. As soon as I reach it, I lay down and close my eyes. In my desperation not to fall asleep while waiting for eight o'clock to come around, I let my thoughts wander to wherever they want to. And to my despair, wander they do.

I think back to earlier in the day, when I was watching Snape during my test. The one thought that usually crosses my mind when it comes to Snape was there again today, too - his clothes do his body no justice. With all the robes that he wears, his muscles are almost completely concealed, and I find it such a shame. I feel lucky enough just to have seen what I have, and that was merely glimpses of him when his robes were torn during the fighting of the War. Now that the War is over, there will be no such lucky chances again... This thought makes me sad, but I must remind myself once again that I have agreed with myself to only look from afar, no matter how good of a chance I get. And then, the reason behind this agreement fills my mind and I roll over in my bed, banishing those thoughts from my brain for the zillionth time since it happened.

I open my eyes and check the time. I have about twenty minutes until I need to meet Snape, but I choose to leave now because I don't want those thoughts to fill my head anymore than they already have. But even with the time to kill, I just go straight to Professor Snape's room and stand before the doors.

I stare at the doors, debating on whether or not to wander around until I have to be here. Figuring that there isn't much harm that could be done by arriving early, I suck in a deep breath and push one of the doors open. I peer inside and see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, slightly leaning over some papers that he's marking with his quill at a rapid pace. I see a hitch in his fast movements and know that he's heard the door open, but he doesn't look up. I slide past the door and close it quietly, debating on whether to go sit down where my seat is during his class, or if I should just stand here by the door, or if I should go up to his desk.

I choose to go sit at my desk and wait for him to finish. It takes longer than I expect it to, and I soon fall asleep with my head resting on my arm on my desk.

* * *

***Time - 8:47***

* * *

"Harry."

I stir slightly at the sound of my name, but I don't wake up completely.

"Harry." I hear again. This time I'm aware that I can see the backs of my eyelids, but I'm still slightly asleep.

"Harry." A hand touches my shoulder and I jerk up, now wide awake.

"Huh?!" I look up to my left and see Professor Snape standing before me, his expression as serious as it always is. "Oh, Professor Snape! I fell asleep; I'm sorry!" I say frantically, trying to apologize and see if he'll take my apology or not.

Snape walks around my desk so that it stands between us and looks at me, his expression unchanged, and says, "It's alright. The grading took longer than expected, and I didn't want to wake you until I was done. You looked worn out."

I catch the hint of a smirk play his lips when he says the last sentence, and I refrain from cocking an eyebrow to question it. "Uh, thank you, Sir." I clear my throat slightly and continue. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Snape takes a step back and closes his eyes, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets - something I'd never seen him do before. _Oh crap... What did I do?_ I wonder, but I wait patiently for him to speak.

He opens his eyes and looks at me directly, his cold black eyes to my curious brown ones. "I know you watch me. I've caught you multiple times." _Shit... I knew it..._ "And," he continues, "I would like to know your reasoning behind why you do that. Since I know that the professions that you might take up after Hogwarts have nothing to do with artistic skills or hair or anything of the sort, I can't seem to figure out why. Would you mind enlightening my curiosity by telling me?"

"Uh, well, you see, Professor..." I think frantically for some sort of explanation, but my heart starts thumping a little bit faster and my mind is blank. "Um..." An image of his muscular body enters my mind, and I feel my face flush. _Shit... Crap, crap, crap..._ "I-I, uh, I was-"

Snape places both of his hands on my desk, halfway between him and myself, and leans forward so that his face is almost right in front of mine, cutting me off. "Do you like me, Mr. Potter?" My heart beats even faster.

I lean back in my chair, completely surprised at his direct question and his closeness. The directness of his questions I'm used to, but it's the closeness that is definitely new. I sit there speechless. My jaw has dropped, and my eyes are wide, but I cannot bring myself to deny his question - or admit to it.

This time Snape lets the smirk play his whole mouth, and he snickers. "So, Mr. Potter... Is that a yes? Or a no?"

A gleam enters his eyes, and I look at him skeptically. "Well, don't you already know?" I reply, not wanting to answer the question and thinking that I shouldn't.

Snape stands up straight and grins. "I thought so. But I just wanted to make sure - it would be a little awkward for you if I made you this offer and you didn't."

I lean forwards in my seat a little bit and slightly narrow my eyes at him. "What offer?"

He looks at me with a glint in his eyes that I recognize from what feels like a lifetime ago. "You like me, and I don't mind you too much. So, I got to thinking... I wouldn't mind having an affair with you. Given, I don't have a wife or a girlfriend simply because I've never cared to have one, really, but it's against school rules for a teacher to be with a student." He walks around the desk and stands right beside me, so that I have to look up at him by tilting my head back a lot. "So it would technically be considered an affair." He leans down so that his face is a few inches away from mine. His hands are still in his pockets. I feel my heart speed up even more, and my face heats up at his closeness, and my only thought is of how much I want to kiss his lips and run my hands all over his body. The corners of Snape's mouth rise up in a salacious grin as he looks me in the eyes. I realize that this is the most amount of emotion in such a short amount of time that Snape has ever shown. "What do you say?"

* * *

So I originally was going to put this whole story in one go, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that it'll probably be better in chapters, so there'll be more of this story to come.

I'll inform you now that I'll probably only ever revise/edit all of my stories/chapters once, so the outcomes might not be as good as they could've been, or as planned. xD I just happen to be a very lazy procrastinator. :P

Thanks fer reading! Lemme know how it turned out. :)


End file.
